


Drabble challenge 1

by orphan_account



Series: Hetalia Drabble Challenge 01 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied or Off-stage Rape/Non-con, M/M, Other implied things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:03:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.  Choose a fandom (Obviously, I picked Hetalia.)</p><p>2.  Set your iPod to shuffle (I cheated on this one. I refused to write about a song that either One, had no lyrics, or two, wasn't in English. I also skipped most of the Phineas and Ferb songs. Hey, you try writing a drabble about aglets in less than two minutes.)</p><p>3.  Write a drabble based on the first 10 songs to play. You have until the song ends to write each one, no cheating. (Actually, I cheated here too. Just a little. If I didn't reach a conclusion by the end of the song, I quickly wrapped up the drabble before continuing.)</p><p>I might turn some of these into legit one-shots someday. Someday, but not today.</p><p>Unbeta-ed. Rated T for implied themes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble challenge 1

1\. Oogie Boogie's Song – The Nightmare Before Christmas, Danny Elfman

Halloween just so happened to be England's favourite holiday. Not that he ever said as much, but America knew. It was one of his favourites too, if only because he could get away with dressing up and acting like an idiot. If he did that on any other day, he was called foolish and immature.

But Halloween was a time for double-standards. They bother knew that. America could act like an idiot, and England could exchange his manners for his magic for a day.

Of course England missed his magic. But there wasn't much he could do about it. Society wasn't as forbidding as it had been in the past (i.e., the seventeenth century), but he still couldn't exactly whip out his wand in public.

 

2\. Get Out Alive – One X, Three Days Grace

This isn't the first time Matthew's found himself running from Francis, but he hopes to whatever god cared for Nations that it will be the last.

He thinks of the first time he was forced to fight against his mentor – his father figure, even! Tears sting his eyes, making his vision blurry. Dammit, this isn't the time for tears; he can cry later. Right now, he needs to get out of the house. Where the hell did Francis put his keys? Getting out will be useless if he can't get far away, and fast.

But even is he were to escape, where would he go? This is his home. He has many houses, but this one is . . . special. It nearly killed him to invite Francis to stay here with him in the first place. This home is his, to be shared by only one other. (That one other doesn't want anything to do with him at the moment, but that's beside the point)

 

3\. I'm Just Your Problem – Adventure Time, Marceline the Vampire Queen

Canada stared at him in disbelief. “What did you just say?”

America looked like he was already regretting what he had just said. But he was still pissed.

“You don't mean that,” Canada replied, fighting to keep the smile off his face. He was surprisingly calm, all things considered.

“I mean what I say, and I say what I mean,” America shot back, as if they were little colonies again and not grown Nations.

 

4\. Worn Out Passport – Van's Warped Tour 2011, The Copyrights

“What's that?” Alfred asks, leaning over Arthur's shoulder to look.

“It's my old passport,” Arthur replies fondly. “From the seventies.”

Alfred makes a face, as if the seventies were forever ago. Maybe they were for their citizens, but to Nations, forty years is nothing. “Why have you kept it this long?”

“I kept a lot of things from my punk days,” Arthur says smoothly, cocking one eyebrow and letting Alfred interpret that any way he wants.

 

5\. Bad Idea – Hip to the Javabean, Lemon Demon

“Mister America? Are you here?” Lithuania calls throughout the house, but he hears no reply.

Cautiously, he enters America's bedroom. He feels as if he's trespassing; he hasn't been invited inside. He has no right to invade Mister America's privacy like this, but he's concerned for his current employer. Which, frankly, is a new experience for him, and he isn't quite sure how to handle it.

“Mister America?” he calls again, a bit softer this time. The light is on, as is the television. A video game is paused, but it is not a game Lithuania recognises. As he leaves, he turns out the light, just to hear America shout, “NO! Leave the light on!”

Lithuania turns back to the room. What he had probably mistaken for a pile of dirty laundry was Actually his boss, huddled into a corner under piles of blankets.

 

6\. A Heart Full of Love – Les Miserables, original Broadway cast

Nations do not gossip. Gossip is for old ladies in church, not the Nations of the world. But rumours do fly, and occasionally, they are heard.

This is one of those times, although Canada greatly wishes that it wasn't. He doesn't want to hear about who America is with. He doesn't want to know that he's moved on, even if it's been months since they've spoken to each other. Months are hours in the time of Nations, but it feels like a lifetime to Canada.

 

7\. Actual Cannibal Shia LeBeouf – Rob Cantor

“Are you sure about this?”

He doesn't need to ask, but at the same time, he does. Nations should not be trusted with power over one another. It's not that they can kill each other, obviously, but they can still do some serious damage. No wonder Matthew's nervous.

Alfred doesn't need to reply, and he doesn't. He just presses the switchblade into Matthew's hand and whispers, “Think about it.” But when Matthew sees the expression that Alfred tries so hard to hide – the plea mixed with a healthy dose of need, Matthew knows that he won't be able to refuse when the time comes.

 

8\. Playing God – Brand New Eyes, Paramore

What the hell is he doing here? England asks himself for the millionth time. He wonders how long he can stand in front of America's door without actually doing anything. It's been at least five minutes already, although it seems much longer.

“Ar – England?” says a voice from behind him. England turns to see the one person he was hoping to see – and yet avoiding at the same time. America looks confused, his expression softened, innocent almost. He looks open, vulnerable. It breaks England's heart. “What are you doing here?” he asks, not unkindly.

England knows what he has to say, but the words get stuck in his throat. No, more like what he wants to say gets body-checked out of the way by what he ends up saying: “I figured you could use some company. It must be lonely, being the only hero in the world.”

 

9\. Black Magic – Encounter, The Green Children

The bass thumps around them. They are surrounded by people, but neither can bring himself to care. There's no one here who could possibly recognise them anyway.

It's hard to focus on moving to the beat when staring into those startling green eyes, less like emeralds and more like the lush green fields that he remembers used to stretch across his home. His hair is tangled around slender, calloused fingers, his lip pierced between hungry teeth. He is being possessed in every way imaginable, and he doesn't mind in the least. Never mind that he was never the kind to believe in the supernatural; tonight, he is being convinced.

 

10\. Unbroken – The Avengers, Black Veil Brides

Why do you always feel the need to play the hero?

The question echoes in Alfred's mind, a viscous mantra that robs him of sleep.

He doesn't know why he's always the hero. He just knows that he needs to be, because anything less is unacceptable.

On another note, why does Arthur always feel the need to be the villain?

And how did he end up with the villain, anyway?

Is that why he needs to be a hero? To save Arthur?

The arms wrapped around his waist tighten, and a voice gruff with sleep orders him to stop worrying. Maybe Alfred will listen this time.

**Author's Note:**

> My work slowly deteriorated as I went on. Sorry about that.
> 
> 1\. Halloween is tied for my favourite holiday, ergo, Halloween theme.
> 
> 2\. Taken from an idea for a longer fic. Matthew was in a stable relationship with Francis, but one night he just snapped . . . or something. I don't know.
> 
> 3\. I like the idea of Matthew being so used to neglect/abuse that he's entirely chill with Alfred's insults.
> 
> 4\. Punk!England is one of my obsessions. I also like the idea that England kept some "memorabilia" from that era.
> 
> 5\. I *know* Lithuania stopped working for America when the Great Depression started. I don't care.
> 
> 6\. America and Canada were in a long term relationship. Messy break-up, broken hearts, misunderstandings, and other cliches.
> 
> 7\. Bloodplay. What the hell else was I supposed to do with this song?
> 
> 8\. Another thing I like in fanfiction: America and England showing their sensitive sides. I can easily imagine England watching over America from afar, while America's going all Superman (Five for Fighting style).
> 
> 9\. This was going bad places. Thank god the song's only three minutes long. In case you can't tell, this was America and England. Again.
> 
> 10\. See #8, except even more poorly written.


End file.
